Google Re-Translate
by MewWinx96
Summary: I entered Chapter Four of my Fanfiction into Google Translate, translated it into Japanese, then re-translated it back into English. Yes, I was that bored. Enjoy the Engrish!


**Okay, so I entered Chapter Four of my Fanfiction, ****_Hi no Nami: The Game of Life_****, into Google Translate, translated it into Japanese then translated it back into English. This is the final result. Hope you enjoy!**

**NOTE: THIS WAS COPIED AND PASTED DIRECTLY FROM GOOGLE TRANSLATE! THE GRAMMAR IS GOING TO BE BAD!**

* * *

Stan you are disturbed to see narration is start talking went into the bathroom .

Do you feel sometimes , and calm irritability, anxiety , sad , not high or just plain normal ? Stan asked is rubbing the back of his head , "You around narration Like I said this " Voice over I was looking for . Let's try the crack maybe it " . then into the shower , and and . pulled the curtain is closed , . Stan was continued for a" voice -over spray character is drawn on the screen the . few seconds after that appeared under " character , letter or a word disappeared , Stan change random golden retriever from the bathroom to the prairie started playing fetch with a dog Stan suddenly " Methybenzoylecgonine word below . them crack resigned from the shower to be greeted and background . then , montage of clips typical of advertising of drugs that indicates the Stan boat and old some women , party and anniversary jump wedding to Stan If you jump into the pool with the same golden retriever and dance , a little girl on his feet in one of but as played a montage of . clip after him there was , continued the voice-over . " crack is trembling , terrors night , able to see the face of a friend as a story and skeletons leaked . blood , which can cause a feeling you gay for ' wages ' , heart palpitations , or murder paranoia , such as the burning potential side effects of crack it is . there is a possibility that five to seven years imprisonment occurs is a possibility that people who use crack may also occur cruel rape . if it occurs to one or more of these side effects , you your dealer please contact us , you may need to crack the more you . "In Stan back grassland , and pat the dog , the dog jumps on him . narration , the slogan finish commercial in lick him " crack : done : ? It is not the time to see what all the fuss is you "

I sat there staring blankly TV , but I was trying to figure out whether it was about internally . I know that clip was from the father of the United States ! I saw a lot of it, but because I did not look at the father of the United States ! I was watching the news channel Five at noon . You would think then , it said it was advertising for the show , but the channel does not broadcast the father of the United States ! In addition to if it is advertising , where you put the logo of the show at the end , perhaps , time and channel , either broadcast or the time it , it will become available on DVD , but they they I did not do . In addition , they also cut out the part at the end of the scene where the dog has been revealed and is a homeless person some actually . So , it must have been edited or discouraging them from one that if you take into account all these factors , and to do so or encourage people of advertising to use the crack . I would like to think it's a disappointment to me, but it says something is wrong deep in the gut of me.

As the news had come back , to hear one of the door opening and closing on the second floor , someone walking downstairs I . I was expecting it to be my mother , and I was Mashi brace themselves for the game of Scream another would end up marching out the door in rage inevitably , but instead , people should not be home all , it was my brother . He was supposed to be at school , but I guess you decide to skip today he . He does this often . Or sleep through the alarm , he remarks, he left home wearing a uniform of his school , he would go to school , but does not in practice. , I Sarah and walked to a convenience store to a friend's house Antonio our or Dunkin Donuts , or ( 2 ) , to see him , because I either 'm not saying anything , I so often you know , to see him , Sara is your brother that is not to will say "Hey ?"

"You What ?" Ikuto looking asked sitting next to me he . Should say that you are lying on the couch in a way like he performed by everyone . Would be a one strange I noticed . Girl is sitting in a chair , I guys it or rather ( but to collapse them . it's strange thing . )

" News at Noon is . " I replied .

" Oh " . He said . Look at the top , I was staring at him . He said, " Like what? " When it was finally noticed .

" Should not there to school you ," I asked .

The "What Should not you ," he turned the question of his own to me .

Technically , yes , you need to be at school and I , but to the entire Kanto region , the school will not attend the class to me . Parents because I was trying to get me to the West Academy when I was about to start kindergarten and I , this is mainly . For they do not want to study psychology (4 -year-old but ) potential students that the shooting of the other occurs before let anyone at school they . What I failed to test psychological these , to attend their schools were not allowed . Now , usually , despite the failure to test psychological still , it will enter the public school of any , but I Seven second-best and K- Six of the best programs in the country Western Academy - of twelve I have a program . They know what they are doing . If you decline as they can , they're crazy . "It stands out a little . When you add the fact that I was kicked out of public school to kill the girl with a brick , plus , you can , of their other on general account of a kind they cause someone If I did not do something just because . ( take the welfare of the students , I know I did not mean to kill the girl . she was kicking my shit , I would probably have been beaten to death it would have . I hit her only once , and I ground fell to her is , also . cried the teacher nearest soon , she did not die immediately . plug is pulled out in the end I think Oh . ) three years , it was persistent vegetative state , that . I is evil well , she has that privilege before was . I suspected to be a mass murderer he order was , 5 months nearly , you know got out of college . it after , that you did not do it was found to him, but not in the prison he and this one sucks he , it is not dead .

That conversation died almost , you are listening to a reporter only we , after the description of the triple-rape/homicide in detail terrible before to send us to the anchor of the news was talking pleasantly about the back weather . I looked away in disgust .

How people can be after you broadcast such a thing , the weather is pleasantly talk so much ? I thought to myself . I glanced at Ikuto . He did not seem to pay attention to what they all, had said on television . Outwardly , he did not show it , but in practice , I admit feeling what has been bothering him . Please do not ask me what I knew . It's one of those strange these brothers . I also pick up to it and sing , they pick it up with me both . It's strange Another I noticed .

I knew how he would react , but , " What's wrong ?" I asked .

The money . "Now there is no " What .

" Nothing , probably ? " I said .

If it is how you play , because it's Tsukiyomi , that there is it . I was lying on my back , I thought I was moving that way . Move the foot drunk my coffee table , I stuck them in the face of his right . " Nothing if not wrong , why is your face my feet ?"

You will get a foot face of "I , from Marceline." When you press the foot from his face , but , as they were gone as soon as he had returned to them.

"Well , he said there is nothing wrong to you . " I said . . You something wrong if that is in the face of your feet , "I must be present "

Does not make sense " it . " He pointed out as Ikuto pushed it again .

"I do not need it . " I said .

What do you know ? " I fine . " Ikuto after thrust my foot on his face for 8 th I said . "You want to stick your feet go right ahead , on my face . , Please do not worry about me . "

"You and me? " Is there no huh said with a smile on my face .

He said " . No " .

. " I said . Before you curse thing what I was going to next , I passed through a long pause Well I " .

"I began singing to hear the heartbeat of your beat of the drum " I .

That you came here what to shame someone "Oh

So , while you 're here in my arms

It's like I'm going to die young " , but we will make the most of the night

And said, " Well , I , . You do not need to do this torture " Ikuto it began walking toward the kitchen he got up from the sofa . I got up , I followed him . Ikuto hates Ke $ ha . I mean he hated her absolutely . He hates her than hate Justin Bieber that he many have said something and Miley Cyrus more .

're Gonna die young "We

're Gonna die young we

We 's like I 'm going but , "I sang as I chased him to die young Let's make the most of the night .

He said . " Ikuto so that it reaches the refrigerator " you have a horrible taste in music .

" Hey , you 're one to talk . " I said . "I listen to Maximum the Hormone and nightmare . You . Know everyone so that two thousand seven , and they "

As he opened the fridge "You . " Ikuto you like hormone best noted.

(3 ) , Mega Lover of " love " (4 ) " I do not say . All the rest of the song " They suck " just " is what 's up ' , ' Billy despair " .

Sounds like a good " oh " it " . " Oh it was not .

" What ?" I asked .

" We have to completely from the food . " He out of the way , the refrigerator , in fact , because it was able to see that it was completely empty , I said, stepping so were .

I said, " What ?" Not believe me. That it was "What is happen? I . Yesterday , just went to shopping "

" Refrigerator went running ? " He suggested sarcastically .

Mother or of the Company to obtain a feeling of hunger . I thought , but I did not say .

"Well , this is just great . " I muttered . It acquires the text , the phone of Ikuto has created a sound that it makes just . And glanced at it , his expression sour immediately he .

He said, " Anyway , well like you're going out , I . It looks " he said. "I . You 'll get the groceries on the way back "

The " . Were found ," I said . Will get the money from the emergency stash , "I am . Wait "

I went upstairs to my room , I went downstairs , gave it to Ikuto ( I think the where and ! 'll Tell you honestly ) money from the hiding place of the secret was obtained .

As shown in the left , " Get some Cheetos to me! " I said to him .

* * *

It did not come back until 8:00 at night Ikuto, and he came empty-handed back.

Do you have food in the "Where am I?" I asked.

And "What?" He said.

Said, "and I, trying to jog his memory." Food products? You give the money to get them in time before you go "I"

Well "..."

He forgot? I thought. It is not the same as he very.

"Well, I do have the money," I ask.

He was silent.

Holy fuck, do not forget him. He decided to use it on something stupid.

The "Ikuto" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to hit you with a bat."

* * *

**Yes, I am that bored. If you want to read the original copy, go to the Hi no Nami Blogspot. Link is on my profile. Hope you enjoyed this short little one-shot. Bye! :)**


End file.
